


Clash of Black & White

by BLurRedminDz



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLurRedminDz/pseuds/BLurRedminDz
Summary: CLASH OF BLACK & WHITE(..a Vampire Knight AU fanfic..)Zero always had strange dreams. In every dream, a hooded woman was the last thing he saw and a voice calling out his name was the last thing he heard. Then he met the owner of the voice. A man named Kaname Kuran.. But who was the hooded woman?





	Clash of Black & White

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, nor the characters except for some OC names and the plot...

(..a Vampire Knight AU fanfic..)

 

____________

CHAPTER 1: Silverette & the Seven Dwarfs

 

The slight creak of the wooden bed and some little noises made the certain silverette to awaken from his slumber. He lightly stretched his body and adjusted himself on the narrow space he has laid on. The action caused the wooden bed to creak even more. His eyelids opened slightly trying to make form of the blur colors, and closed them briefly before opening them. The world around him started to take form and the first thing he saw was an unbelievably low ceiling.

 

He closed his eyes again and stirred them for a few seconds, then opened them again. The ceiling was really low that it might reach his head if he stood up. 

 

But.. why?

 

He was finally fully-awake as he realized that the ceiling in his room wasn't similar to this low wooden ceiling he was seeing at the moment. He averted his gaze on his surroundings and noticed that he was not really in his own room but in a completely unknown place.

 

What?

 

He immediately sat up and looked throughout the whole room realizing that he was in a small hut. His eyes widen as he saw the tiny objects around the hut.

 

They were just as tiny as a child's toys.

 

Before Zero could utter a word, the door opened harshly and seven extremely tired little people entered the hut. They were panting heavily and made their way on the tiny kitchen to drink- totally oblivious of the silverette who was speechless due to shock of what he was seeing.

 

"Hah! I'm tired.. Someone give me food.." whined one of them.

 

"I'm hungry too.. give me food before I fall asleep."

 

"Worry not everyone. I will cook a very delicious meal for us since we brought many fruits and vegetables." one of them cheerfully said and started cooking meal.

 

"Seriously you're letting this creep cook for us? He works so slow and I can't wait any longer."

 

"Shut up! You're just making my head hurt more with your loud voices. We're all hungry here but we should wait." said another little person angrily.

 

The silverette watched the scene unfolding in front of him. He wanted to say something but the words felt like trapped in his throat.

 

'This is ridiculous. There's no way that this is even real. I must be in dreamland- or in wonderland.'

 

Then one of the little people approached the bed where the confused young man was sitting. A loud shout erupted inside the hut as the little person took notice of the stranger who was looking at them in disbelief.

 

"Ah!! There's a human in our hut! A human! This is bad!"

 

The little people shifted in alarm when they heard the shout and all of them turned their heads to where the young man is, who raised from the bed surprisingly (and in pain as his head bumped the wooden ceiling because it really is low) upon the loud shout of the little person which became much louder when the other little people shouted also.

 

"Shut the fuck up you little shit! Stop shouting!" the young man threateningly glared at them as he soothed his head from pain because goddamit his head was hurting more not only from the sudden bump of his head on the low ceiling but also from their loud shout; the little people stopped shouting abruptly at the glare of the silverette. 

 

He sat on the bed he previously laid onto as he really can't stand properly at all without hitting the ceiling. Unfortunately, the wooden bed he sat at had broken due to the young man's heavy weight. He fell on the floor but not hard as the bed really was too tiny and he then only noticed that what he was laying to before was a total of seven beds which were properly arranged in line. He wondered how he managed to sleep in there which were tiny and narrow at that. No wonder he felt so uncomfortable when he woke up.

 

His musing was interrupted as the little person with an angry face approached him. "Oi, you human! Who are you and how did you get inside our hut? What do you want from us? Are you going to destroy our home?"

 

The little people picked their axes near the door where they placed them upon arrival and turned to the stranger defensively, preparing to counterattack in case the stranger endangered them.

 

"Huh?! I should be the one asking who you are and why am I here in the first place? I remember that I did fell asleep after doing the damn project, but it was in my own bed.. in my own room. Not in this.. Hut..” He responded.

 

"What?! Don't give us any excuses! You're definitely a human and you're trying to harm us!" defended one of them.

 

"Of course I'm human and you definitely are not. You- you're dwarfs? but.. dwarfs are not real." he pointedly said. "Oh right, you're not real so this is not real too. This is only just a dream." he reassured himself and wished to be awaken soon from this ridiculous dream.

 

"Yes we are dwarfs, but we are real! Get out of our hut! We won't let any human destroy our home!" the angry dwarfs charged towards the human with their axes but they were stopped by the dwarf who was cooking food.

 

"Guys wait! I just remembered something. Yesterday, when I went to the hills alone to get fresh flowers, I heard some guards from the palace talking. They were saying that the Queen must not know that they didn't manage to kill Snow White and just left her in the deep forest. Oh poor Snow White. She was left there. All alone.” He sadly stated.

 

“So?”

 

“So, do you think that person might be Snow White?" he finished as he pointed his finger to the silver-haired who got more surprised, his eyes widening.

 

It seems like his world was spinning around as he heard what the girly dwarf narrated. Girly dwarf because he's wearing a fucking pink apron. It reminds him of someone he knew. And his head was hurting more and more. What the actual fuck?! Did he heard wrong? What did the dwarf had said again?

 

S-s-snow? 

 

Is it snow? No there's another word. 

 

What was the color of snow again? Black? No it's not. 

 

Ah. Yes, he remembered. He remembered. 

 

The color of the snow is.. 

 

..is w-white. 

 

How could he forget? 

 

Then what's so wrong in the white snow? 

 

‘Of course there is!’ He berated.

 

The dwarf didn't say white snow. He said snow white. But aren't they just the same? Yes- 

 

'No! They're different.'Because the dwarf didn't mean the color of the snow which is white. He definitely means the name Snow. White. The fucking name Snow White which was ridiculously familiar to him. That name is practically known all over the whole world. 

 

‘But Snow-fucking-White is a fucking fictional disney fairytale character! What the hell is this? 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs’?’

 

‘Are you kidding me?!’

 

"Oh! So are you Princess Snow White?" the dwarfs inquired.

 

Why did these dwarf mentioned Snow White of all people? Damn! The words replayed through his head. 

 

'Are you Snow White? Snow White? Snow White?'. 

 

It repeatedly ran through his head like a broken record. What the fuck! He? He is Snow White? When? When did he became a girl to be called as Snow White? Is Snow White a male? Of course not. She's a female. And he is a male. Therefore, he is NOT Snow White. AT ALL!

 

"Oi, we are asking you. Are you Snow White? Oi! Are you deaf? We're asking you." one of the dwarf pressed the handle of the axe to the silver-haired which interrupted the self-inquiring of the young man at himself. 

 

The silverette looked down at them with an unreadable expression.

 

"Shut the hell up! I'M NOT FUCKING SNOW WHITE! MY NAME IS ZERO KIRYUU! ZERO. KIRYUU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!!" he extremely yelled at them causing the dwarfs to cover their big ears which was surprisingly larger than human’s.

 

Zero was soothing the increasing headache he felt from the situation, and glared at the dwarfs who were fixing their big ears from the loud outburst.

 

"The human is not Snow White. There's no way that a princess would yell like he did." a dwarf with a pillow stated as he is trying to stay awake from drifting to sleep even after hearing the loud yell from Zero.

 

"Yeah. He's not Snow White because isn't the princess a young human girl? But this is a human male. He's not Snow White." agreed the other dwarf.

 

"Yeah. And Snow White is kind and sweet."

 

"You're right."

 

Zero was starting to like the responses of the dwarfs even though they were conversing as if he's not present at all.

 

"You're lying." Zero paused at that and searched for the owner of the tiny voice. He saw the smallest dwarf among the seven who was hiding behind the girly dwarf. Zero was surprised that there's a girl among the seven dwarfs of Snow White.

 

"You're lying. You are Snow White because you’re wearing the dress of Snow White and your skin is white as well as your hair. That gave your mother an idea to name you as Snow White." the other dwarfs looked throughout Zero's feature and everyone agreed saying that there's no mistaken in it, he really is Snow White.

 

Zero was starting to form another headache. Just a few minutes ago, they figured that he IS NOT Snow White but with just what the dwarf girl said, they totally shifted their belief and started believing that he REALLY IS Snow White? 

 

What the hell?!

 

Yeah he admit that he had a fair almost white skin which is rare for a man and a silver hair which was almost the same color as white and he really is wearing the dress of Snow White as he looked down at his . So? What of it? What makes them say that he is Snow White when he is totally not- 

 

NO HE IS? Because goddamit! He looked down at his outfit once again and saw that he really is wearing the dress of Snow-fucking-White. 

 

Whaaat?!!! 

 

When did he wear something like this?! Even during his middle school years did he agreed when all his classmates as well as the teacher begged him to play as Snow White or any fucking fairytale princesses they were suggesting. 

 

And yet.. 

 

And yet he was now wearing a Snow White outfit? This is stupid! Get me out of this hell!! 

 

"Oh so this is the time when Snow White got lost in the forest and came to our house. Yeah I understand." said the angry dwarf from before. Everyone nodded.

 

Zero wouldn’t let them to believe that he is Snow White. "No! No you don't understand. You don't understand at all. I'm not really Snow White. I'm a male and Snow White is female. I have a silver hair but Snow White has a deep black hair and she has a whiter skin than me. Understand? We're totally different. Only this dress is similar to her, but this is not really mine. I don't even know why I'm here in the first place. Believe me."

 

Zero finished his explanation with a determined look that they must believe him so he can find a way to get out of this place. Or dream. 

 

Yes dream. 

 

But the expressions of the dwarfs irritated him because what the fuck?! No one believed him? But why? The dwarfs only chuckled which turned to laughter then turned to stomach-clench-laughter with a tear on the side of their eyes.

 

"Oh Snow White-chan. What are you even saying? You are Snow White, don't try to deny it. You don't have to be shy. We know what is gonna happen from now on. Don't worry." the girly dwarf smiled at him and put a food in a bowl then gave it to Zero.

 

"No! No! You don't understand me at all. I'm really not Snow White. Goddamit!" Zero pushed the food away that was handed to him and the food got thrown to the ground. The girly dwarf started picking them up with tears in his eyes. 

 

Zero started to make his way to the tiny door to get away from them instead as he couldn’t think of a way that would make them believe him.

 

"Just shut up and accept that you are Snow White, you stupid human!" the angry dwarf from before charged at Zero with his axe. Luckily Zero dodged before the axe got to him, even though these dwarfs were little people don’t mean that they are not strong at all. 

 

Zero caught the dwarf in his hands as he dodged the attack and raised him to his eye-level to point-out the ridiculous event.

 

"I SAID. I'M. NOT. SNOW. WHITE! THIS IS JUST A DREAM AND I WILL MAKE A WAY TO GET OUT OF THIS GODDAMN NIGHTMARE! DO. YOU. UNDERSTA-" Zero paused from his another yell as he took notice of the feature of the angry dwarf in his hands. 

 

This dwarf was awfully familiar to him. Zero widen his eyes when he realized that the dwarf was not just familiar but he really did know whom the face with angry scowl belongs to. Not just with anyone he once know but with someone he really really know. 

 

"Ya-yaga-YAGARI-SENSEI!!!"

 

This time, Zero's yell was much louder than before that the dwarfs desperately folded and closed their big ears with anything to stop hearing the loud yell. The dwarf in Zero's hands started to feel dizzy when Zero yelled and he didn't got to cover his big ears as Zero was holding his small body along with his hands.

 

Zero was so startled when he recognized the dwarf as Toga Yagari-sensei. He slowly let down the dwarf and looked around the other dwarfs, slowly recognizing everyone of them upon closer look. 

 

He recognized the girly dwarf wearing an apron, who was picking the food again that was thrown again when Zero yelled, as Headmaster Kaien Crosse, the owner of Cross Academy. No wonder the pink apron reminds him of the clumsy chairman. 

 

The sleepy dwarf who was starting to doze off before Zero yelled but was now widely awake, was after all his friend and co-hunter, Kaito Takamiya. Kaito very much likes to sleep whatever the time is. 

 

The playful dwarf, who was playing and bouncing since they arrived as if not tired at all and now silent all of a sudden, was the idiot Aidou Hanabusa, one of his schoolmate whom he always argued at. 

 

The serious dwarf who was reading a book that was now closed and used as a cover to his ears with the other book was Ichijo Takuma, who was the student council president of Cross Academy. 

 

The chubby dwarf who started eating the food was Aidou's cousin, Kain Akatsuki, that to Zero’s observation, the dwarf was totally different to the real one, but there’s no mistaken he looked like Kain. 

 

Zero focused his attention on the smallest and only girl among the dwarf who was currently clasping her ears firmly with tears in her eyes. There's no mistaking it that this girl was no other than the clumsy and naive and cheerful daughter of Kaien Crosse, who was also his co-prefect, Yuuki Crosse.

 

"What the hell is happening here? Since when did you became dwarfs? Yagari-sensei? Chairman Crosse? Kaito? Baka-Aidou? Takuma? Kain? and Yuuki? What the fuck is the meaning of this?" Zero desperately asked as he got more surprised with this event.

 

"Heh.. So you know us after all Snow White. Now you can't deny anymore." dwarf Takuma smiled as he can now read properly believing that Snow White finally admitted.

 

"Oi you damn Snow White? Did you dare called me Baka-Aidou? You are the stupid one here because you even deny who you are and what you are supposed to do." dwarf Aidou blurted out and stuck his tongue out at Zero's direction.

 

"Oh SnowWhite-chan, I'm glad that you are in yourself again. Now, now let us begin and eat this food that I've prepared for all of you. I hope that you will like it." girly dwarf Crosse put another bowl of food for Zero and offered it at him again.

 

"Snow White, if you don't want to eat your food, can I eat it instead?" inquired dwarf Kain as he already finished 5 servings of the food.

 

"SnowWhite, we better do the story already. I'm so sleepy here you know. I want this to be finished already." whined dwarf Kaito as he started to drift to sleep again.

 

"Ne, Snow White, please don't be mad at us. We are just doing what was supposed to do so you must do your part too. Please?" pleaded Yuuki using her puppy-eyes technique to get what she wanted.

 

"W-what the- No. You don't get me guys. This is not real. I'm not Snow White and you all are not dwarfs. And I'm not going to play as Snow White and don't play as dwarfs as well. This is wrong. This is all just a dream. A nightmare. Please let me out of this." Zero took a deep breath after saying that. 

 

He had enough of this damn play. Now he knew that this really is not real. Just a nightmare. And in every nightmare, you must make a way out so that you won't be completely swallowed by it. 

 

He was suddenly in pain when Yagari-sensei kicked him hard on the face.

 

"You stupid, stupid brat! If you really think that this is all a nightmare as you claimed, you must remember the story of Snow White also. Did she not survive the nightmare she had faced in her life?! She did! So you must survive your so-called nightmare also and go with the flow already!! Finish the story of Snow White, you stupid brat!!!"

 

 

‘Wh-what? There's no way- there's no way I'm doing it. There's other way. I just need to wake up. But.. Yagari-sensei must be right. I must survive this.’

 

‘But.. But to do as Snow White does.. this is ridiculous.’ 

 

Why didn't he dream of Aladdin instead, or Peter Pan, or anything with male character. Why must it be Snow White? God, what would he do?

 

"Snow White-chan, let's start the play already."

 

"But..

 

"Just let it done already."

 

"But my clot-"

 

"What's the problem with your dress Snow White?"

 

"Baka! There's no way that I'll wear this."

 

"But it suits you perfectly."

 

"No it does not." Zero started lifting the dress to change clothes but stopped when he realize that he had no spare clothes to change and the clothes inside the hut were too small for him as it's the clothes of the dwarfs. And as far as he remembered, the Snow White in the fairytale never change her dress from beginning to end. Tsk!

 

"Hehe.. you remember that you have no spare clothes?"

 

"Shut up Aidou. This is hell. So what should I do next?" Zero sighed deeply as he saw the dwarfs were already seated to eat. He had really no choice at all. He really should play Snow White. 

 

But mind you, he won't be the sweet and kind and delicate Snow White in the story.

 

Zero took the bowl of food that Crosse made for him when he realized something.

 

"Wait? Who cooked this food again? Is it- is it you Chairman?" Zero looked over to where Crosse was.

 

"Are you referring me as chairman Snow White-chan? Yes of course, I made the food. And it will be the very best food you'd ever tasted Snow White-chan." he happily said with an excited look on his face as he waited for Zero to take a bite.

 

But Zero's expression soured. Yes, Chairman Crosse loved to cook and his food definitely had a very nice appearance with all the decorations that it might be compared to world-class foods; but once Crosse' food was tasted, you will surely feel a sudden stomach-ache and might throw up. The taste is hell. No, much more deeper than hell. Only Crosse himself will like his own food. Ah- and for some reason Yagari-sensei sometimes tolerated it but still saying that the food tasted like crap after he finished eating the food.

 

"Snow White, is there any problem with your food?" dwarf Kaito asked with food in his mouth. Wait, Kaito is really eating Chairman's food? Since when?

 

"Oi, Snow White you better eat your food before it gone cold."

 

"Is the food.. not.. terrible? This is Chairman Crosse' food after all." Zero looked at them skeptically waiting for them to throw up or anyone of them, but after a few minutes of staring at them and them staring back at him, Yuuki broke the silence.

 

"Hidoi! Snow White. How can you say that Crosse's food is terrible when it's the best food among the world. He is renowned as the Best Chef Ever. Even the evil queen would like it if she would eat them.." Yuuki glared at him while Crosse covered his face and cried silently.

 

"Stupid Snow White! Just appreciate the food that was handed to you! Take a bite first before you judge his food." Yagari-sensei angrily said and the others glared at him too.

 

Zero stilled at their reaction and came to realization. How stupid he was! This is a dream so anything can happen. If Crosse' food in reality tasted awful, it might not be the same in the dream too. 

 

"Ah.. Sorry I didn't mean to. I'm sorry Chairman Crosse."

 

Crosse' face brightened at that and asked Zero to eat already and that he will forget he heard what Zero had said about his food being awful.

 

Zero sighed and imagined that he was eating the best food he tasted back in real world when Yagari-sensei took Zero with him in London. He hesitantly and slowly started to taste the food, afraid that they're just teasing him and that what they're eating was another food and it was only his that was Chairman's cooked food. But boy was he wrong. As he tasted the food, he felt like he reached the cloud9 because dammit, it is now the best among the best food he ever tasted and to think that Chairman Crosse' himself cooked the food. He suddenly felt like calling the chairman Daddy as what the later wanted but it would be so awkward, especially to these dwarfs who have no memories to the real world like he did.

 

The dwarfs were awed at the certain silverette's adorable expression. It was clearly written all over his face how much he liked the food and how much thankful he was to have tasted that heavenly food. 

 

Zero haven't realized yet that they were looking at him as he was completely indulged in the taste of the food. In merely a few minutes he finished the food and looked at them. Only did he realized them looking at him with smiles in their faces. Zero raised his eyebrow at them, curious with how they looked at him.

 

"Snow White-chan, I'm so glad that you like the food." Crosse squeaked and giggled with happiness when he saw how Zero enjoyed the food.

 

"See, you enjoyed the food so don't ever say that Crosse' food was horrible." pointedly said dwarf Kain.

 

"Hehe.. Snow White, you're so adorable when you're eating your food. I wanna capture it with the camera but sadly, we have no camera here. I didn't know that you can make a face like that." Dwarf Yuuki giggled then Zero finally understood what they were talking about. 

 

He was making a weird face when he enjoyed eating the food without knowing that they saw his expression. His face redden in embarrassment. That's just so embarrassing.

 

"Haha! Snow White is now beet red. He might become a Snow Red. Hahaha.." dwarf Aidou laughed aloud and Zero was suddenly got more redder instead of arguing at Aidou as he always do when he realized the words of Aidou, that he was embarrassing himself in front of the people he knew that would never stop teasing him. 

 

But.. This is a dream right? So in reality, he never enjoyed Crosse' food and he never embarrassed himself. And he should stop feeling embarrassed to avoid their teasing and instead go on with the story.

 

"Shut up you all. We are now finished eating so what to do next? I didn't quiet remember what happened in the story." he excellently avoided being embarrassed as they stopped laughing and think over the next step. 

 

Yagari-sensei stood up and started to get to bed. The others followed.

 

"I think the story goes that tomorrow, we will continue working in the woods while you Snow White will remain here. Then the witch wil-" Takuma's statement got interrupted by a sudden loud knock on the door.

 

They looked at each other and started to question if there's another visitor besides the witch. They were interrupted again when the knock got louder and this time the unknown visitor shouted.

 

"Will you just open this door already you damn fools! I'm dripping wet here and the apples will rot."

 

"Oh it's the witch already. So fast. Aidou, go open the door." dwarf Yagari-sensei ordered excitedly?

 

"Wait, isn't it too early for the witch to come? And I'm supposed to be alone when she came right?" Zero asked because seriously this is not how the story goes. 

 

"Like we will let you eat the apples by yourselves." said dwarf Kain and excitedly accompanied his cousin in opening the door.

 

The door creaked open. Every one of them including Zero took a step closer to the door to see the witch. Then the witch was seen but to Zero's much surprise, he did not see an old woman wearing a dark cloak with a basket of apples; instead he saw the Super Model of All Season, Ruka Souen, posing outside with a scowl on her face and she was wearing the 'perfect gown' people used to call that Ruka wore on her 20th birthday debut party. Zero almost dropped his jaw. How come a super model is in this dream too and to top it all off, she was the evil queen who was supposed to disguised as an old woman, but she did not do so. And dripping wet? There's no rain at all. Zero sweat-dropped at that.

 

"It's the evil queen herself!" the dwarfs excitedly approach Ruka Souen or rather the evil queen in this dream, and asked for the apple.

 

"My queen!" they bowed. 

 

What the-

 

"My queen, may I ask for the basket of apples that you supposedly brought with you?" asked Yagari-sensei with a very polite voice and eyes with excitement. 

 

Yagari-sensei is excited? For what? Then Zero remembered how Yagari-sensei carried with himself besides his gun wherever he went was an apple. Ah! So that's why he's excited.

 

"Oh, you were excited over the apples than to see me, fools?" Ruka Souen disgustedly looked down at them.

 

"That's not what we mean My Queen. We are very much honored that you visited us even at this time of the night to our small little hut. We are just simply inquiring for the missing basket of apples that you supposedly brought with you because that was how I know the story goes. Please forgive us from our rudeness My Queen as we are just but a mere servant from your sight and we had no right to question My Queen for anything at all." Yagari-sensei apologetically stated and he bowed even much deeper while the others followed after him. 

 

‘What the hell is this? So this is how the story goes now?’

 

No way! As far as Zero remembered, the dwarfs hated the evil queen so much as they knew how cruel the queen was. And most of all. THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! or THE WITCH IS NOT SUPPOSED TO COME THIS EARLY WHEN THE DWARFS WERE STILL HERE!! Zero was about to say something when the queen responded Yagari-sensei's apology.

 

"Now you get where you belonged servants. As for the apples- Slaves, bring the baskets of apples inside." the evil queen called out her slaves.

 

The slaves did as what was told and the dwarfs couldn't control themselves that they started getting as many apples as they can and started eating them. Zero's jaw felt like to drop again as he witnessed this crazy turn of events. Aren't the apples poisoned?!

 

"Well, don't be so glad that I came here for you fools," she disgustedly looked down at the dwarfs who were busy eating the apples. "I just came here to kill the fairest and most beautiful Snow White that I totally disagree, as I am the one who is the most beautiful in the whole world. But that stupid mirror is persistent in opposing me. So I must kill Snow White."

 

"Oh.. You are Snow White I assume?" she looked at Zero from toe to head and cursed. "You even have white hair that truly fits your name. But you'll soon be dead when you eat this poisoned apple I specially made for you." she revealed the poisoned apple which has the strange color.. PINK.

 

"Pink?! Since when do apple became pink? And what the hell, you were supposed to make me bought that apple from you, but.. on second thought I would never buy a strange apple with pink color."

 

"Shut up! Pink is my favorite color and I poisoned this one so of course the color would change and so that it wouldn't mix with the other apples. I don't want you to pick another apple without poison at all. I want you dead, remember? Duh!" and the goddamn evil queen rolled her eyes at Zero's response. "Now you eat this, Snow White!"

 

"Like I will eat a strangle apple like that! That might not be an apple at all!" Zero much prefer to eat a poisoned apple without his consent than eating the strange pink apple. 

 

It really is strange because it didn't look the same as the original apple at all, well they have the same shape but the pink apple had strange designs surrounding it. (just remember how the devil fruits in the anime One Piece looked like.. :-p)

 

"Oi Snow White, didn't you wish to finish this story already? Just eat the apple already and be poisoned already." convinced dwarf Takuma as he finished his apple.

 

"You make it sound that easy to eat a poisoned apple Takuma." Zero defensively responded.

 

"But Snow White, if you don't eat the apple, you wouldn't taste how delicious My Queen's apples are. You ungrateful." Dwarf Yuki stated as she looked up at her idol Ruka Souen. "Right? My Queen-sama" Yes, Yuki really did looked forward to meet her idol and to think that they would meet on a dream like this.

 

"Yes of course dear Yuki." responded the evil queen with a small chuckle.

 

"Snow White-chan, you better hurry and eat the apple already before the time ends. It is almost 11:30. When the clock strikes 12, your time is up. And you need to complete the story before it ends. No one knows what might happen if the story is not finished." declared dwarf Crosse and Zero was so frustrated that Crosse should have said that earlier because now he have little time to end the story. And what's with the when the clock strikes 12? This isn't a fucking Cinderella.

 

"Shit! You should have said that before! Shit! Shit! Give me that pink apple already. I must end this nightmare." he was about to get the pink apple from the hands of evil queen but it was taken aback by the queen. 

 

"Don't you dare order me around you wench! Let me say my final script." she composed herself first much to Zero's annoyance before she started. "With this poisoned apple that I made for you Snow White, you will forever be in deep sleep of death. But only a true love kiss will cure you and you will be alive again. But I tell you, the clock is turning to an end and you will never be awake again. There is no way that a prince will turn to this place to lift the poison from you. So I still win at the end. Hahahahaha.. Hahahahaha.. HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

 

Zero stilled at that. He don't have much time. If the story is not finished, no one knows what will happen?! What the hell? 

 

Zero then remembered some stories about a person who died during his sleep and was concluded that the said person had a nightmare before he died in his sleep. Zero wondered if that person was dreaming some strange fucked-up fairytales as well before dying because the story is not finished on time? Would that happen to him too? To think that he'll die in the dream from the poison and if no one saved him, he'd die for sure in reality is beyond Zero's imagination. There's no way that he will let that happen. There might still be a way to finish this hell nightmare.

 

Suddenly, Aidou got the pink apple from the evil queen's hand and quickly shoved it at Zero's slightly opened mouth. Zero almost gagged at the apple that was harshly shoved at him and Aidou was still pushing the apple at Zero's mouth saying that he should eat it already before the time ends.

 

Zero got no choice but to bite from the apple. His mouth hurts from the forceful entry and Aidou was still shoving like he wants Zero to eat the entire apple all at once, mind you dwarfs really are strong. He hardly bit from the apple and as he did, he pushed Aidou away, who was stepping on his shoulder, as well as the apple from Zero's mouth.

 

Zero coughed for a minute before glaring at Aidou who was mending his injuries from being pushed hard by Zero. Zero stood up suddenly to punch Aidou forgetting how low the ceiling was. His head once again hit the ceiling and oh how it hurts. He touched his injured head when he felt himself falling all of a sudden. Zero realized that this might be the effect of the poisoned apple.

 

Or not.

 

But from the headache and the pain he felt on bumping his head on the low ceiling. Twice.

 

He doesn't know anymore. All he knew is that this is the end. 

 

Zero can feel his body slowly hitting the ground and his eyes started to close. But he manage to glance on the clock hanging in the wall. Two more seconds before the clock strikes twelve. Too late. He failed.

 

Then a black thing blocked the lights and Zero felt an arm catching his falling body a mere second before it hit the ground. Deep set of crimson eyes stared down at him. Then, he saw a hooded woman who unblocked the light before his eyes closed.

 

 

"Zero." a voice called his name before consciousness left him.

 

 

____________

~ChapEnds

 

Thanks so much for reading the 1st chapter of Clash of Black & White. Hope you like it. 

 

This idea suddenly popped through my head while watching “The Huntsman: Winter’s War” which is somehow connected to “Snow White and the Huntsman”. Then my mind focused on Snow White and remembered the fairytale Snow White and the Seven Dwarf. Then I saw how Freya’s hair turned into white like Elsa. Then I remember Zero’s silver hair, particularly his long hair that I imagined in one of the fanfic I recently read. Then the plot of this story goes through my head, totally forgetting the movie I’m watching.

 

Thanks to my sis who snapped me back in reality, I seriously watched the movie this time around. And it was a good one.

 

Oh, for those Akatsuki Kain’s fans, like me :’(, so sorry for making him a chubby dwarf. I got no choice I guess?

 

Anyways, what can you say about this chapter? Pls. review and don’t forget to follow..

 

 

Ja!(⌒▽⌒)/

 

 

 


End file.
